Live For Me
by KK Renee
Summary: Jack lives and this is life after. Jack and Rose are on the run from Cal, with a baby they adopted. Can they make it through the trials of life and live? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this has probably been done thousands of times, but I don't care. In my FanFiction, Jack lives! Hooray! Let's celebrate! ****_**Does happy dance**_**** Now on to the story!**

**(PS. This is Rose's POV)**

"Up she goes, up she goes," I sang hoarsely when I heard the cry of a man in the distance.

"Hello! Anyone out there?" He called.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! Wake up!"

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I thought that Jack wasn't going to wake up. "Jack . . . Jack . . ." I shook his arm. He grunted. "Jack! They're coming back for us!"

He seemed to regain some form of clarity. I remembered that there was a man with a whistle nearby.

I managed to pull Jack up on the board I was on while I slipped into the freezing water. It took awhile, but I managed. I mean, I didn't want him to fall into the water and be away from me forever. When I looked back at the small boat, it was going away! I swam as quick as I could—which wasn't very fast—to the man that had the whistle. I tried not to look at the man's face as I pulled the whistle from the water. I put the whistle in my mouth and blew as hard as I could. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough to get the people on the boat's attention.

"Over here!" a man said. They rowed towards us. I went back to Jack.

When they got to us, I pulled out of the water by strong, warm hands. Jack was left there on the board, leaving him left for dead.

"No!" I shouted. "He's _alive_! You can't leave him! Jack! Jack!"

"Calm down, miss," someone said. But I wouldn't calm down until they pulled him aboard.

"Please," I whispered, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. The men finally got Jack beside of me, both of us wrapped in dozens of blankets.

"What is your name, ma'am?"

"R-R-Rose D-D-Dawson."

"His?" He pointed towards Jack.

"J-J-Jack D-Dawson."

"Are you two related in any way?"

"W-We were g-going t-t-to get married in Am-Am-America." It was hard to talk, my teeth were chattering so hard. Even though we weren't going to, I was pretty sure that this experience would seal it. Knowing Jack, I'm for sure he would propose to me.

Everything else was a blur in my memories as we made our path to the _Titanic_'s sister ship. Jack made small noises as I talked to him, trying determinedly to respond.

In the infirmary on the _Californian_, I was asked a bunch of questions. Name, class, date of birth, other family members that might have survived; the list goes on and on.

After a few days on the ship, Jack recovered. He woke up and stayed up. Previously, he'd just open his eyes for a few seconds then close them. Now, he was up for an hour or more.

"Rose, oh God!" Jack said when he woke up—for real—the first time. We went into a passionate kiss. When we broke apart, he said, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Jack"—I kissed his cheek—"oh, Jack!"

We couldn't do much but say each other's names at the moment.

"Ma'am, I need you to leave for a while. "We need to check him over—just to make sure he'll be fine," a nurse said.

With reluctance, I said, "Okay." To Jack, I said, "Don't leave me again." He kissed me and I left the room, looking back when I got to the door.

**Yes, I know. It's a crappy chapter. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I make a correction. In the last chapter, they board the **_**Californian**_** ship, but I found out the survivors actually board the **_**Carpathia.**_

**Skips to where they're in America, BTW. I couldn't think of any transitions between this part and the previous chapter.**

"Where do we go from here?" I asked Jack, who was still recovering from some illnesses that I didn't know the name of. "We can't go anywhere. We don't have any money. And our clothes . . ." Our clothes were okay for now. We were given some from generous passengers. The clothes we had now were the only ones we had. "I can't go back to my mother—no. Absolutely not."

"I have some friends that we could go to," Jack said. "I haven't talked to them in forever. I hope they'll remember me."

"Well, I hope they do, too."

We walked down several blocks until we got to the poorer part of town—a place I wasn't familiar with. I stayed close to Jack as we made our way through the crowded streets. We turned down one street and then another. Pretty soon, I lost track of how many lefts and rights we made.

"Here we are," Jack proclaimed.

I turned to look at the house. It was mediocre with paint peeling off the sides and boarded up windows. The fenced-in yard around the house had brown grass. A few children were in the back, playing with run-down dolls or something of the like. Jack opened the black gate for me.

"Thank _you_," I said as I walked past him, but then stopped once I was through so I wasn't all alone when I got to the door. He grabbed my hand and we marched up the stairs. Jack knocked twice on the door.

"I'm sorry, we don't want to buy anything, thank you," the woman said when she opened the door. She looked us down. Remembrance glared in her eyes after a moment. "Well! I'll be darned! Jack! Please, come in. And who is this?"

"LeAnn, this is Rose; Rose, this is LeAnn," Jack introduced us. I shook LeAnn's hand. LeAnn had a unique combination of hair and eye color. Her hair was red and her eyes were blue. She had a faded pink dress on.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

LeAnn turned and walked into the house, presuming we would follow. "Be careful," Jack whispered in my ear, "she has a bunch of kids. They run all over the place. She takes in and raises some of the kids that live on the street." I nodded.

"I'm almost out of rooms, but we can probably squeeze," LeAnn said. We walked up a set of squeaky stairs. They looked dangerous for a bunch of kids to walk on. We went down a hallway. Doors were open to the rooms, some revealing kids taking naps or playing games or unmade beds. "You two can have this one." She unlocked the door with a key.

I walked inside with Jack on my heels. It had a full-sized bed and a small dresser. A closet was in the corner. I turned to say thank you to LeAnn, but she was off scolding someone.

"How many kids does she have?" I asked. There seemed to be a million in the hallways.

"Thirty," Jack said.

"Thirty? _Amazing_."

I lay on the bed and stretched out. It wasn't as comfortable as the first-class beds I was used to, but it was perfect for what we needed. I probably wasn't to get much sleep, anyway. I was sure I was going to have nightmares about that tragic night on the _Titanic_.

"I'll have to find a job sooner or later," Jack continued.

"What about me? I can find a job, too."

"You wouldn't last a day," he joked. I smacked his arm.

Jack rested on the pillows beside me. I moved my head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice. _Nice?!?_ I scolded myself. _This is _way _better than_ nice_! How about glorious . . . fantastic . . . wonderful . . . magnificent!_

I don't know how long we were like this, but there was a knock on the door to get us out of our reverie. We turned our heads towards the door, where LeAnn was waiting, flour on her face and apron. "Dinner," she said simply then turned and left.

We got out of the bed slowly and went back down the stairs that groaned under our feet. We turned left down the hall and to the kitchen-slash-dining room. There was a long table with kids aging from about three to sixteen all around it in un-matching chairs.

"Everyone," LeAnn said, "this is Rose and Jack. Say 'hello' to them."

"Hello!" the kids chorused.

"Here, I'll get you two chairs." She searched the room for some.

I decided to be bold and break the silence in the room. "What are your names?"

The older kids started, at the farthest end of the table. (I later found out they were seated oldest to youngest.) I tried to remember them as they said them. John, Mary, James, Anna, Elizabeth, Joseph, Dorothy, Marie, Edward, Henry, Alice, Ethel, Harry, Lillian, Edna, Annie, Grace, Raymond, Emma, Richard, Bessie, Clara, Roy, Joe, Hazel, Anthony, Gwendolyn, Katherine, Alvin, and Jacob. That's them. All thirty kids. _How does this woman manage all of them?_ I thought.

"James!" LeAnn called from the next room. "Help me get these chairs down!"

James stood up. He was tall and muscular. He had brown hair, but I didn't catch the color of his eyes. Later, they walked in, each holding a heavy-looking chair. The set them down at the table.

"Thank you," I said, sitting down between Jack and Gwendolyn. I remember her because she has such an exotic name.

"Now, let's pray! Katherine, it's your turn to lead us."

"God is great," Katherine began. We joined in with her, "God is good. Now we thank him for our food. By His hand we all are fed; give us, Lord, our daily bread. Amen!"

Everyone started chattering and grabbing their share of food off of the dishes in the middle of the table. I got whatever I could, as everything was disappearing as the kids fought for the food.

When the commotion settled, LeAnn asked me and Jack, "So, what's your story? Why are you here?"

We paused, coming up with an answer. Jack was the first to speak. "We were on the R.M.S _Titanic_. I don't know if you heard about it yet, but it sunk. We were lucky to even survive."

I looked at my hands, fighting the tears that were coming. The memories flooded my brain. The screaming, the terror that radiated off of everyone. "Rose, darlin'?" LeAnn said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said, rubbing my eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Well, actually . . . it's because of this." I told them the whole story of that awful night, April 15th. When I finished, I saw tears in some of the older girls' eyes, the older guys leaning towards me in interest, and the younger kids trying to make something of the story.

Finally, I couldn't take it. The memories overwhelmed me. "I'm sorry," I said, standing up and walking to our room in a first-class manner. Old habits die hard. Once in the comfort of our room, I laid face-down in the pillows and cried.

**I hate this chapter. If it seems forced, I'm sorry. It was just hard to write. Constructive criticisms are accepted and flames are not. Any ideas are welcome, too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, over one—no, **_**two**_** (oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry)—months. Please don't kill me! **** I've been distracted and I couldn't create a chapter for one of my other stories. I'm sorry this is short, but I'm having a major dose of writer's block right now. So I'm just gonna post what I have. **

"I'm going shopping today," LeAnn announced after breakfast the next morning. "Does anyone want to come with me?"

"Not really," John, the oldest, said. He had dark, dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing faded clothes that were too small for him. "I'm pretty sure that Mary or Anna would like to go."

Mary and Anna had moved closer together when they finished eating and were now talking about some book they read a while ago. But at the sound of their names, they looked up at John and said in perfect unison, "Yes?"

"Would you like to go shopping?" LeAnn said.

"Yes!" The said together again.

"Rose? Jack? Would you two like to come, too?"

"I do," I said.

Jack thought for a moment before agreeing to come with us. Just so he could spend more time with me, I guessed. We left to go to the market (which was down the street), with the older kids in charge.

"I need to go get some cloth. Will you guys go get some food?" LeAnn asked us. She handed us a list. All these things should be able to find, right? I never bought anything from the market myself, since my family and I always have someone run errands for us.

Anyway, I'd survive…Maybe.

Not five minutes after we had headed are way, was the person who I hated most.

_ Cal_. I repeated the name over and over in my head. _How in the world is Cal here? Cal?_ This was just unbelievable. It was impossible. Cal couldn't be here! I blinked my eyes, in hopes that I was just seeing something. When I reopened my eyes, he was still there.

_And_ _staring right at me._

He sauntered over to me. I tapped Jack on the shoulder. He was examining apples.

"Hmm?" He said. He didn't look up at me.

"Uh, can we go?" I asked, darting my eyes between my soul mate and my nemesis.

"Why?" He looked at me now.

"_Turn around_." He did as told and was shocked.

"Yes, we can go now." He spun me around. I gathered up my skirt in my hand, making it easier to run. Jack took my other hand and led me down the crowded streets. I turned my head to see Cal darting after us.

"C'mon, Rose! Hurry!" Jack shouted at me.

When we were managing to get away, my clumsy little self decided to trip and twist its ankle. "Ouch!" I loudly cried out in pain. I had also scraped up the palms of my hands, trying to catch myself. "Jack, help me up."

When I finally to get up, Cal got to where we were standing. Unfortunately. I tried putting weight on my ankle, but it was no use. I would've fallen to the ground again if it weren't for Jack's strong arms keeping me up.

"What do you _want_ Cal?" Jack said, annoyed. I felt him stiffen with anger behind me.

"Rose," he said in a monotone voice. "I want Rose to come back with me."

I assumed he would say this, but it still surprised me. I gasped.

"And my necklace back, too," he continued.

I dug around in my coat pocket, trying to find that dumb necklace. I've kept it with me for safe keeping, only to get rid of it when I got the chance. This was the chance. I fished it out of my pocket and threw it at Cal, hoping to throw him off guard so Jack and I could attempt an escape. Cal caught it.

Of course with my luck, one of my former fiancé's colleagues suddenly appears from absolutely _nowhere._ The man grabs mu upper arm, not saying a word. From a hidden pocket in the man's coat, he brandishes a small dagger. He holds it up in the air, waiting to strike. I held my breath.

Cal said maliciously, "Come with me, Rose, or Jack dies."

**Like I said, I'm sorry this is short. I've been überly busy right now. (That's a cool word. I learned it in a book called **_**I So Don't Do Mysteries.**_**) My sis is in softball, so I have to go to her practices and games. I'm getting prepared for camping next weekend. I'm **_**super**_** busy on a report on Jean Piaget for science class that's due Monday. My Busy List goes on and on. **

**Please review this. I NEED feedback. It took me a month to write this and I'm not happy with it. I wanna know what you guys think. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said earlier, I'm having **_**MAJOR**_** writer's block. Plus, I'm having friend-related problems that I'm dealing with. That basically takes up all my time…**

_From the Last Chapter:_

_ "What do you _want_ Cal?" Jack said, annoyed. I felt him stiffen with anger behind me. _

_ "Rose," he said in a monotone voice. "I want Rose to come back with me."_

_ I assumed he would say this, but it still surprised me. I gasped._

_ "And my necklace back, too," he continued. _

_ I dug around in my coat pocket, trying to find that dumb necklace. I've kept it with me for safe keeping, only to get rid of it when I got the chance. This was the chance. I fished it out of my pocket and threw it at Cal, hoping to throw him off guard so Jack and I could attempt an escape. Cal caught it. _

_ Of course with my luck, one of my former fiancé's colleagues suddenly appears from absolutely _nowhere_. The man grabs my upper arm, not saying a word. From a hidden pocket in the man's coat, he brandishes a small dagger. He holds it up in the air, waiting to strike. I held my breath._

_ Cal said maliciously, "Come with me, Rose, or Jack dies."_

I took a step towards Cal when Jack grabbed my other arm, the one not being held by that man. "Rose, wait!" he said. I glared at him.

I took another step and was jerked over by that man and out of Jack's grasp. Jack was shoved down into a mud puddle as I was dragged away.

Once at Cal's house, I had the _worst_ time of my life. I don't know how I survived all these years with my mother and Cal.

When I walked inside, Mother practically screamed my name. She hugged me, displaying the faux emotion for everyone in the room. I didn't hug her back.

"_Mother_," I said with distaste.

"I'm so happy you alive! Did that man—oh, what was his name? John?" She asked.

"Jack."

"Yes, him—did he survive?"

"He did." Mother did not look happy about that.

"Let's sit and talk," Cal said.

I recognized a lot of the faces in the room, but I couldn't remember their names even if my life depended on it. I was asked a lot of questions, have of which I didn't bother to answer. But it seemed like all of the questions revolved around Jack.

By now, it was getting late and I was getting tired. "I'm going to retire to my bedroom now," I said. "Good night, everyone."

"I'll be up there, shortly," Cal said.

I went up to my room, quick as I could. And why would Cal come to _my_ room? Didn't he have one of his own?

Swiftly, I stepped out of the window and onto the ledge. I've done this since I was a kid, so it was really easy for me to climb down the vines growing on the sides of my house.

Perfectly safe one the ground, I started walking to LeAnn's house. Someone grabbed my waist and put their hand over my mouth. They pulled me close to their body. I let out a muffled scream.

"Hush, Rose. It's just me. Jack." I relaxed in his arms. He released me.

"Then why did you have to do that, then? Sneak up on me like that…?" I asked him. He shrugged as he glanced up at the window I came out of. I followed his gaze. I saw a shadow indicating that it was Cal.

We ran as if for our lives for the second time that day.

**I'm doing this for all of my stories….I need at least FIVE (5) reviews or I'm putting the story on "pause" and work on one story only. That will be my **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** story, "The Beginning of Zutara." **

**While this story is on "pause" I might get ideas and write a little of this and, hopefully, it will be longer.**

**Okay, I'll stop my babbling and let you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! Oh! My! Gosh! OH! MY! GOSH! Deep breaths, everyone. Here is the much-anticipated chapter of "Live For Me"! Aren't you guys like soooooo happy? Before we start, I tried to make this the best it could be, but I haven't worked on this story in a while, so, be nice. Second, if anyone has ANY ideas at all, good or bad, PLEASE let me know. I have extreme writer's block & I feel as if this story is going nowhere. Thanks to all who reviewed. So the reason it took so long to write this is because it took forever to find a charger that fit (we had to buy a new one) and then, being my clumsy self, I dropped my computer from my bunk bed (and I sleep on the top), so then Dad took it to Best Buy and I got a brand new one! The top's read and this one's sleeker and thinner than the last one and you can record video! Also, another one of my excuses is that I started a crossover story with SPRITEKIT and I've been working on that. So, anyway, here is the story!**

"Where have you been this whole time?" LeAnn asked as we walked in the front door. "I was worried sick!"

"It was Cal. He took me while we were at the market," I said, breathless and clutching my side.

"Oh, no. From now on, I want you two to stay here." I thought it was amazing how fast she cared for us. We just met her the other day.

"I don't know this Cal, but he seems really bad," said one of the girls. She looked around twelve years old. I could _not_ remember her name.

LeAnn took my hand and led me to the kitchen, drawing me away from Jack. She led me to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to Jack, "Take your shoes off before coming any further into the house and then go clean up." Then to me, she said, "Tea, dear? I just brewed some."

"Yes. Thank you," I replied. I turned halfway around, LeAnn still dragging me to the kitchen, and smiled and blew a kiss to Jack.

I sat down at the table. Several of the older girls were in the room to hear another "fascinating" story.

"Dorothy, would you mind running upstairs and grabbing a blanket?"

"No," said Dorothy. "I'll be right back."

When Dorothy came back in, pigtails flying high behind her, I told them the story. I was sure that Jack was showing how brave and mighty he was saving his damsel in distress by telling the boys the story, too.

"No offense, but you two have some _bad_ luck," said one of the girls.

"Marie!" LeAnn snapped at the blonde-haired girl.

"It's fine," I told LeAnn, silently begging for her to not be mad at the child.

Suddenly, (I can't believe I remembered his name!) John, the eldest of the children, darted into the kitchen. I almost dropped my cup of tea when I heard what he said.

"There's something you have to see," John said. "There's a baby outside, no older than six months. Come on, hurry!"

We raced out of the room. When we got to the front door, One of the boys was holding a baby wrapped in a faded blue blanket. She had curly black hair and the brightest green eyes. Her lips were turning blue from the cold and she was crying the hardest she could cry.

"Well, bring her inside, already!" said LeAnn. The boy who was holding the baby handed her to me. I clutched her to my chest.

"Hush, little baby," I said softly, bouncing her a little bit. I walked into the family room, where a fire was blazing in the fireplace. I sat on the carpet in front of it and tried to warm the baby up. LeAnn brought me warm milk to feed to the baby. After a few hours, the baby, content and full, had fallen asleep in my arms.

Jack had sat beside me at one point. He rubbed my back for a little bit, before falling asleep against me. I don't know what it is with fires that make people fall asleep. But whatever it was, I was perfectly happy with this moment. I was perfectly fine if this was how every night was going to end…if I had my own family…in my own house…yes, I think I could live with that.

**Like it, love it, hate it? Well, whatever you think about it, just review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo I had some spare time today and decided to write this, even though I should've used that time to get ahead on my other projects. But, so here you are!**

**LuciferExile: Thanks.**

**Violet Abri Rose: Thanks. I will/did stay strong. **

**M. Forbes: Thanks. My projects are coming (somewhat) along now.**

**(PS this takes place the same night as the last chapter, except everyone woke back up because the baby started crying and just, so yeah, everyone's awake!)**

"We should give her a name," I said.

"I agree," said LeAnn.

"But what?" asked Anna.

I thought very hard. No name came to me. My mind was just blank.

"Emily?" One of the girls shouted. "Or Marie!"

Names were just being shouted out now. "Louise!" "Lillian!" "Irene!" "Lucille!"

"Or how about," Jack said, whispering in my ear, "Josephine?"

I thought for a moment. "I love it! It's perfect," I whispered back.

"Pardon?" LeAnn asked.

"We should name her Josephine," I said.

There was a loud babble of talk after I said that. I felt the baby—no, Josephine now—stir in my arms. It got so loud, she eventually woke up and started crying. I got everyone to hush down.

"I'm sorry, baby," murmured one of the younger girls, Katherine, as she walked up to me and petted Josephine's head. "I'm sorry we woke you."

I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was almost one. "It's late," I said, yawning to prove a point. "We should all get to bed, especially you, little ones." I smiled at them. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Will you tuck me in, Rose?" asked Katherine. "Pretty please?"

"Certainly, Katherine. I'd love to."

I stood up, one arm cradling Josephine and with the other, I held Katherine's hand as we walked toward the stairs. There were a chorus of "Me too!"s from behind me.

I followed Katherine and several other children to their bedrooms. She pulled the covers up to their chins, making sure they were tight, so the kids were nice and warm tonight.

After I finished my rounds, I made my way tiredly up to my room, Jack at my side, his hand on my waist. In the room, I laid Josephine in the middle of the bed as Jack and I changed into our nightclothes.

We then lay on either side of Josephine and crawled under the covers. We all slept very soundly. And I felt just as if almost, _almost_, everything was right with the world.

**People, people, people…I need reviews! I need some inspiration, so that maybe I can hide in my closet and secretively write a chapter instead of doing my projects. **smiles mischievously** Remember, this was all written in a day, so it's not that good, but I hope you liked it. Soooo, I think that's all I have to say! Ta ta for now! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaack!**

**Synchrochic222: Wait and see… **

**xXCassXxCullenXx: Thanks.**

**Pinetail is Addek-ed to Grey's: Thanks to you, too.**

**Lovely-Jubbley: Thanks, I guess. My ANs are long because I like to talk to my readers. But I'm quitting.**

**kk-writing-diva1: Thanks.**

**Violet Abri Rose: Thanks.**

**Reviewer with a tip: I know that, but some people will probably forget about this unless I say something. Like, I alert a lot of stories and I lose track of them all…You know what? Never mind.**

**All my projects are done! I finished my other main story, so now I'm going to work on this one. So, now I'm not going to answer reviews in my stories. I've made several people unhappy (on both stories) by doing this, so, yeah… But this was posted so late because I finished the other story (like I said) then I had WESTEST (kind of like end-of-year tests, if you don't know what that means)then school ended and then I started working at the library (but I don't get paid. It's a VolunTEEN thing.)**

The next morning I woke up around eight. Jack was already awake and was staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

He rolled over to look at me. "We should leave. Some place where Cal can't find us. It's too risky staying in the same city as he."

I sighed. He was right. We'd have to leave, but to where? We didn't have a penny to our name—well, I guess _I_ did, but I might as well not have it at all—so we wouldn't able to get money to buy or build a house. I loved it here, too. I didn't want to leave, but we were putting them in danger.

"Let's go downstairs."

We got dressed. I left Josephine sleeping, with a pillow on either side of her so she wouldn't roll off.

Breakfast was already set on the table, which consisted of biscuits with honey. Only a few people were already up. I sat down at the table and began to eat.

I overheard Jack talking to LeAnn. They were conversing about what we should do—where they should move to and be protected, whether the baby should stay here or go with them. Jack was saying that he would love to have Josephine as the beginning of his family.

_But when did we decide on leaving?_ I thought. _We've only talked about it for a little bit._

I crept into the kitchen to join them.

"It will be too dangerous for you two to leave—no money, no place to live!" LeAnn said.

"But we _do_ have a place to go," Jack argued. "My parents' house in Wisconsin."

I have to agree with Jack. Since we have a destination… "LeAnn, it's only best that we leave. If Cal finds us, you and all the children could be in danger. And we know where we're going."

LeAnn thought for a moment. "Alright, I guess you two must go. Buy you better write to me. Monthly."

"Yes, LeAnn," I said. I hugged the elder woman. "Thanks for all you have done for us. We appreciate it."

"Anytime, dear," she replied, patting my cheek. "Stop by anytime."

Jack went upstairs to gather our things and I went to get Josephine, who was sleeping in the foyer. Twenty-five minutes later, we were ready to leave. I said good-bye to the children, LeAnn gave us some money, and she packed us some food. I went out the door first, with Josephine on my hip, and Jack came behind me carrying the one small bag we had. LeAnn came out the door behind us, followed by the thirty children who called the shabby building "home."

"Good-bye, you all!" I called and waved to them. I made Josephine wave, too. "I'll come back soon!"

"Bye!" They all yelled back.

All too quickly, they disappeared around the corner. We walked our way to the train station. We bought our tickets, which left us with half of the money we originally had. I started to feel bad. How could we have taken her money? When she had all those supplies to buy?

When the train arrived, we boarded quickly. There were few others traveling with us. The seats were wooden and uncomfortable. We had to sit her for several hours before the train would arrive at the next station halfway to Wisconsin.

And then I thought. I thought about how, not even a week ago, I was traveling first-class with nice clothes and my hair done up. Now I had second-hand clothes and my hair was dirty and hanging limply around my head. But, then I was in prison. I was told what to do and how to act. Now, I'm free and I can do what I want to. Jack won't control me as Cal did; I don't need to be what's considered "proper."

Smiling to myself, I fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

**It's short! I know! Call me the queen of short chapters. But it's just to get me back into the swing of things back in the **_**Titanic**_** category. I'll update again (by next week) and it'll be long. I. PROMISE. I'll combine two chapters if I have to. Whatever I must do, it will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to rewrite this chapter…I forgot that Jack's parents died and I originally had his mom in it, but to be correct, I changed it…silly me! R&R**

Eventually, we reached Chippewa Falls. We made our way to Jack's old house. There was an old worn dirt path lined with trees. The trees curved above our heads, forming a sort of tunnel. It was beautiful. The early spring air was chilly and birds chirped around us.

Jack stepped up the stairs to the front door. The front porch was littered with neglected potted plants. Jack stooped down and retrieved a key from under the mat. He unlocked the door with it.

"Home sweet home," he said, stepping over the threshold. "Just the way I left it. Except now, it's a bit dusty…" He shook out an old blanket lying on the sofa and coughed. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, sir," I said, taking his arm.

We lingered in his old room, which he said still looked like it did when he was twelve. He showed me the yard, where the chicken coop used to be, the pond where he first went ice fishing. He told me and endless stream of stories as we passed each landmark on the property.

Later that evening, I was exhausted. The trip here had worn me out. Josephine was already asleep, so Jack dug a crib out of the attic. We placed fresh sheets (as fresh as they could be) on Jack's parents' bed and soon fell asleep.

Around three that morning, I woke up in a panic. I dreamed that Jack was gone, gone forever.

We were back in the cold waters of the Atlantic, floating on that piece of wreckage. Jack's eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping. He looked peaceful. Except for that fact that he was covered in ice, his lips were blue, and his face was pale. I tried waking him. He didn't move. I tried again. I called out his name, but it was barely a whisper, my throat was so hoarse. By now, I knew he was dead. He was _gone_. I wanted to die with him, but then I remembered the promise he made me swear to. I would grow old, have children… "I'll never let go," I whispered, kissing his hand. And I let him slip from my grasp. I watched him until his face disappeared in the murky water.

I shook my head, trying to get the dream out of my head. I lay back down and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. The dream still played in my head, over and over, until I couldn't stand it.

Quietly, I went outside. I choose a dry place on the ground and sat on it. I looked at the stars. And remembered.

I remembered my childhood. How Mother would make me wear those uncomfortable dresses and kept me inside while I watched other children play in the park below. I remembered how Father would take me outside sometimes and we'd walk to the center of the park and stare at the stars, like I was doing now. He taught me all the constellations and the myths about how they came to be.

I remembered how Father died. He had gambled away all our money, without telling us. The debt became so great, he shot himself. After that, Mother became much harsher, much colder, if possible. Every day, we were in search of a suitable husband for me so we wouldn't lose our social status in society. So, Mother found Caledon Hockley. He was a rich man, an heir to a steel company, but thirteen years older than me.

Then we boarded the _Titanic_. And I met Jack. We had the most glorious time and then…itsunk, almost killing the love of my life. I remembered floating on that piece of wood, staring at the same stars I was now.

A blanket was wrapped around my shoulders. I jumped. "Oh, Jack, it's just you," I sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked me.

I returned my gaze to the stars. "I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep."

Jack sat on the grass beside of me. He laid down and placed his arms under his head. I laid down, too, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about this nightmare?"

Reluctantly, I told him the dream. Jack wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you until the end."

"I know…It's just…I thought you were dead, Jack. I didn't think that you'd wake up…"

Jack didn't say anything. Before I knew it, we were kissing. I laid next to him until I fell asleep, comforted that he was, and would always be, right there.

**How did you like it? Was it long enough? No, I don't think so, either. But I'll post the next chapter soon. I'll try to finish that tonight.**

**I think that Cal is thirteen years older than Rose. I thought I read somewhere that it said that Rose was seventeen and Cal was thirty. **

**Also, with the dream, I know it's not exact, but I didn't want to cry watching it. I wouldn't be able to rewatch it over and over to get the scene right, plus it is a dream… (*the next day* I'm watching **_**Titanic**_**!) (PS I had the dream scene with the wrong words because I forgot the actual words said in the movie, but then I decided to watch the movie. Lol. And I didn't cry! It's because of those darn commercials…my eyes would tear up, then a commercial would start. :P)**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I plan on writing this thing in one day, but that might not happen because I have a Rubik's 360 thing that I'm trying to solve. I only have two marbles in it left! Type in Rubik's 360 on Google if you don't know what it is, because it's kinda hard to explain. But, even if it is hard to play, I could sit here for hours and try to solve it.**

The next morning, I woke up in Jack's parents' bed under the faded blue quilt he told me his grandmother made. Josephine was still sleeping in the crib. Jack wasn't in the room, neither was Josephine. I crawled out from the covers and walked barefooted to the kitchen still in my nightgown. Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then I spotted a note on the table.

_My beautiful Rose,_ it read. _We don't have much food left, so I went to town to buy some. Josephine was already up, so I took her with me. I'll be back soon. Love, Jack._

I smiled and glanced at the clock. It was almost ten! I hadn't slept this late—well, slept in at all—since who knows when. Mother and Cal were both early risers; on most days I saw the sun rise. I got dressed. I took a deep breath just because. I was able to now that I didn't have to wear that stupid corset anymore. I cleaned the house a little bit.

He came back when I finished the first chapter of my book. I tried to take one of the heavy baskets out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me take it. I held Josephine instead. We walked to the kitchen. Jack set the two baskets on the table and Josephine tugged my hair.

"Josie, we had fun at the market today, didn't we?" Jack said, walking back to the pair of us. He kissed Josephine on the cheek, then me on the lips. "The apple lady gave us some free because of how cute Josie was."

"That's great!" I paused. "Where'd you get the money?"

"Ma always had some saved."

I nodded and started to grin. "Guess what we're going to do today!" I said cheerfully.

"What?"

"We're going to clean!"

Jack groaned and I smiled bigger. This was going to be fun...considering I had never even picked up a broom in my life.

By dinnertime, the house was clean. At least, cleaner than it was since it had been empty for five years. I was pleased with myself. I even made dinner that night. Of course, I used one of Mrs. Dawson's recipes and Jack helped a little. But, I still made it mainly by myself. You have to give me some credit.

"This is _delicious_, Rose," Jack said after slurping down some chicken soup. The chicken was fresh: Jack had slaughtered it this afternoon. I felt sorry for the chicken, but you have to do what you have to do.

"Thanks." I tried it and it was okay, I guess, but it wasn't nearly as good as Trudy's was. I wonder she is. Was she with Mother or had she…died…with the ship? I couldn't think about, so I started to place a bow in Josephine's curly black hair. I gave her some cooled-down soup. She seemed to like it.

Tonight, Josephine (or as Jack liked to call her, Josie) would not go to sleep. I stood there for a few hours now, bouncing her side to side, desperately trying for her to fall asleep. I didn't know what to do, either, as this was the first night she had not fallen asleep on her own. I decided to sing to her.

"Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear. Where, kid? To the sky, dear! Oh, you flying machine. Jump in, Miss Josephine. Ship ahoy! Oh, joy, what a feeling! Where, boy? In the ceiling. Ho, high. Hoopla we fly to the sky so high!" I sang softly. Jack walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He started to sing, too. "Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher! Oh! My! The moon is on fire! Come, Josephine, in my flying machine! Going up, all on, goodbye!" By the end of the song, Josephine had finally fallen asleep. I laid her in the crib and covered her with the blanket.

I turned around to go change, but Jack held me there. He leaned down to kiss me and I let him. We kissed slowly at first, but then the need grew and we kissed more passionately. One of my hands was on his cheek and the other was entwined in his hair. His hands were on my waist. I started to pull back, but Jack wouldn't let me. I smiled into his lips.

"Jack, it's getting late," I said between his kisses. "We should get some sleep, too." I laughed as he lightly tickled my sides. "Jack, stop it!" The boy finally pulled away. I kissed him one last time and went to change clothes.

The next morning, at breakfast, I had time to sit and read yesterday's newspaper that Jack had bought. There was an ad that appealed to me. An ad looking for all actors who wanted to star in the play that would premiere this summer.

"Would object to me being in a play?" I asked Jack.

"No. Why?" he responded.

"Because your theater is having auditions tomorrow night for a play and I want to audition."

"I didn't know you acted."

"I don't. But I've wanted to ever since I was a child."

"It's not a problem with me. If you really want to, go for it. I'm not like Cal. I won't tell you what you can or can't do."

I read the ad further. The play was an original one. I didn't have to have a monologue or bring anything other than myself. And the actors got paid—five dollars a week! Oh, I couldn't _wait_ until tomorrow evening!

**Yes, those are the words to the "Come, Josephine" song. It's just the first verse to the song and then the chorus. There's more, but I thought you probably don't want to read it all. If you want me to, I can go back and edit the whole song in. (P.S. When I was writing the song into the story, for some reason I started to think "Let's Go Fly A Kite." Ya know, from Mary Poppins? But now I have "Come, Josephine" stuck in my head.)**

**But, anyways, how was the chapter? Let me know in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

God, I was so nervous. My hands were shaking and Jack's words of encouragement did little to sooth my nerves. A woman called my name. My stomach did a back flip. I didn't know whether to be excited or run and hide. I took a deep breath and walked up the five wooden steps that led to the top of the stage. I gave some information about me to the casting directors. I opened the folder that had part of the script from the play. (I didn't have a monologue, so they offered that for me to read.)

In five minutes, I finished my audition. I took a shaky breath, thinking they didn't like my acting. Then Jack stood up and began clapping loudly, whooping and hollering. Everyone else soon clapped, too. Jack's eyes were gleaming as he beamed at me; I smiled back. I turned my direction to the casting directors: they looked pleased. I curtsied and exited the stage, hurrying my way over to Jack. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Josephine was asleep in an old stroller.

"I know you'll make it in the play," Jack said. I nodded, still smiling. We walked home. I wasn't required to stay any longer unless I wanted to. They would send a letter in the mail in two weeks if I made it. I couldn't wait.

_**~ (Two weeks later) ~**_

` I walked down the end of the path to the mailbox. We never got any mail, but lately I've been checking it every day, sometimes twice a day, seeing if I got that letter. Today was the lucky day. I opened the worn black metal door and inside of the box sat a single letter. In the top left corner there was the theater's name and address; in the center were my name and my address. My eyes were wide. I ran up the slight slope and entered the house. Jack was washing some vegetables we had bought the previous night. Josephine was playing with an old rattle across the hall.

"Jack, I think I made it," I said, breathless. Jack's face lit up as I said the words.

"Well open it!" he said. I tore the envelope open and almost ripped the letter in half as I tried to get it out. My eyes quickly scanned the paper.

_Dear Ms. Dawson,_ the letter said. _We are glad to inform you that you have made the lead role in our play,_ The Last Night_, as Evelyn Monroe. Our rehearsals will begin Thursday evening at seven o'clock sharp and last for one hour. During this rehearsal, the cast will get to know each other, become familiar with the play, and receive schedules. Congratulations again, Timothy Cast, founder of the Chippewa Falls Theater._

I threw my arms around Jack's neck and hugged him tight. I was _so_ happy! Not only would I be able to accomplish one of my dreams, I would get paid for it, too! I would be earning money—_me_! Jack slipped the letter out of my hands, wanting to read it for himself. After reading it, Jack's lips crashed into mine. Soon, I ran out of air and unwillingly broke apart. I walked across the hall to Josephine. She was sitting up and watching out the door, curious. I scooped her up and spun her around. "Mommy's going to be in a play!" I told her, kissing her forehead. My smile got bigger, if possible, as I called myself her mother.

_Why am I so happy?_ The thought came out of nowhere. I was ecstatic because, for one, I was in a play and I was a working woman, earning money myself. I realized, fully, that I was free from Mother, free from Caledon Hockley. I was free from the bonds of society. I wasn't trapped anymore. I was free.

Today was the day of my first rehearsal—if you could call it that. Today we were just getting to know each other and receiving basic information, as the letter stated. I walked there alone, since it wasn't very far, just a fifteen minute journey. It took Jack some convincing, but I wanted Josephine to be at home and there was nobody else to watch her. (Jack didn't have any neighbors. The nearest people leaved in town.) Fifteen minutes later, I arrived at the tall brick building. Taking a breath, I opened the doors and walked inside. There was only one person in the hallway. He directed me to where I was supposed to be. I found my way back stage after the maze of corridors, barely making it in time. I took my place on one of the chairs that sat in the circle. It was the only one left.

"Congratulations, you all. You're the lucky few who made a spot in this play," said the director (and founder) Timothy. "Several of you are familiar faces, but some of I do not know." His eyes rested on me, then moved on. "To start with, we'll have an ice breaker. Everyone will say their names and a few facts about themselves. Rose, you have the lead role, so you will start us off."

My cheeks flushed. I didn't want to go first, but I had to. "My name is Rose DeWi—Dawson. A few things about myself? Uh, let's see…I've wanted to act since I was a little girl, when my mother took me to see a play on Broadway. I have a wonderful"—I debated which word to use for Jack. Boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband?—"boyfriend, Jack, and an adoptive daughter." _Should I tell them I was on the _Titanic_?_ I thought. After some consideration, I thought, _Just tell them already!_ "A-and I was a passenger on the _Titanic_." I looked down at my hands. _Why did I tell them that? Now they're going to be all sorry for me and pity me. I don't want that!_

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, but then Timothy broke the silence. "We're sorry to hear that, Rose."

"No, it's fine," I assured. Nobody I truly cared for died on the ship, unless you count Mr. Andrews and…oh, God…Trudy. Trudy was my one shoulder to cry on these past few rough years, the one to turn to for advice, my friend. And I hadn't even given her one thought since I talked to her last on the ship.

"Then let's move on." The person to my left began speaking. He was the man who would play my character, Evelyn's, love interest. His name was Anthony and he had been acting since he was seven. Everyone had their turn and then we received scripts. We read through them quickly, even acted out some scenes, and then got the rehearsal schedule. Exactly an hour later, right on time, the rehearsal was over.

I pulled my coat over my shoulders and began fastening it when Anthony came to me. "It's dark outside," he said. "Can I walk you home?" Figuring he was just being nice, I accepted.

**Is there anything I can do to improve my writing? Are any of the characters OOC? How's the story overall? Let me know in a review, please! (If you do, you get a cookie…a virtual cookie. Any flavor you want and I'll send you one.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh….My…God…I AM SO SORRY! No, really. I am. I can't believe I haven't updated this long. If you want to see my excuses, see the last chapter. I'm sorry—again.**

**Thanks to Ally babyy3, limegreenlilli, EternalSerenityGallaghergirl, Elphaba-Eponine-Rose-1297, llAmerican Honeyll, Racheldaninja, Sash-1984, missytheraccon123, and Lyssa630. I'd also like to thank those who alerted/favorited.**

"Thank you, Mr. Campbell, for walking me home," I said as we arrived on the doorstep.

"Call me Anthony," he said.

"Alright then, Anthony, I'll see you on Monday?"

He nodded and took my hand and softly kissed my gloved fingers. Jack then opened the door, upon hearing our conversation. I slipped my hand out of Anthony's. "Jack, this is Anthony. He received a role in the play, also. Anthony, this is Jack, my—"

"Your boyfriend," he interrupted. **(I'm not even sure if they called somebody their boyfriend/girlfriend back then. But just pretend.)** "You talked about him at the rehearsal."

"Yes…well…" I glanced at the grandfather clock inside the house over Jack's shoulder. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting home to your family?"

"I live alone."

"Oh, then I should be getting back to mine. Good night, Anthony." With that, I turned and entered the house. I heard Jack and Anthony share their goodbyes. I felt Jack's hand on my back after I entered our bedroom. Turning, he pressed his lips against mine.

"How was the rehearsal?" Jack inquired and handed Josephine a bottle.

"It was great! I made a few new friends and this seems like an interesting play. I'm excited to be a part of it. How was your night?"

"Me and Josie had a lot of fun. We played peek-a-boo, posed for a picture, Josie rolled over—"

"Josephine learned how to roll over? That's fantastic!" I smiled brightly, causing Jack to beam in return. I picked up Josie and spun her around. Kissing her on the cheek, I set her back down in the crib and returned the bottle to her. "And you said you drew a picture? Can I see it?"

"Of course, m'lady." I giggled as he walked to the dresser and retrieved his drawing. He handed it to me.

"I love it, Jack!" The picture was of Josephine, smiling in a bed of blankets.

"I was thinking of selling it, making some money."

My smile softened, but didn't disappear, as I thought of selling the thing. _It's too lovely to give away_, I thought. _But if it's needed…_

The weekend came and passed. Now it was time for the second rehearsal. Jack, Josie, and I had just finished eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Jack said as he jumped out of his chair, reminding me of an overexcited child. I wiped Josephine's hands and mouth off with a wet wash rag and then joined Jack at the front door, Josie on my hip.

"Oh, hello, Anthony," I said. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I might walk you to the theater, if you'd allow me to," he replied.

"No, really, you don't have to. I'm sure I can make it there myself, but since you're already here…Just let me grab my things." I handed Josephine to Jack and retreated into the house. I grabbed my script, my bag, and my jacket. Walking out the door, I pecked Jack on the lips. "I'll be home soon," I said to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jack responded.

One week passed, then two. Anthony walked me home _every single night_. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed. I mean, I guess I enjoyed the company…but I don't know what to think about this. I especially didn't know what to think when he asked me to dinner.

"Hey, Rose," he said as I gathered my few belongings before leaving. "Would you like to go to dinner Friday night? It'd be as friends…of course…but my cousin's opening this great new restaurant and he needs the business…"

"What time?" I replied. _I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…_ I thought.

"…Seven?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then. Good night."

"Good night," I heard him say as I as walked up the drive to the house.

It was Friday evening. I helped Jack make dinner for him and Josephine before I left. Jack probably wasn't particularly thrilled about this, but he didn't say anything to me besides "I love you" and "Stay safe."

I met Anthony at the restaurant instead of him walking with me. Anthony was just a few minutes late.

"Sorry," he said, sliding into the chair on the other side of the table. "I had to stop by the post office to send a letter to a great friend of mine, Cal Hockley." I almost choked on the water I was sipping. "Are you alright, Rose?" he asked after my coughing fit had ended.

"Yes, I'm fine," I responded, wiping my lip off with my napkin.

The waiter came and took our orders, then left with our drinks to refill them. "But you know, it's funny…," Anthony mused. "Cal keeps talking about a Rose…his fiancé, who got lost on the _Titanic_."

"What a coincidence!"

"Do you happen to know him?"

"I know _of_ him," I said after a moment's hesitation.

Anthony smiled. "I thought you might have been _the_ Rose, the one he's talking about."

"Nope, I've been with Jack for several years now and I've never met Mr. Hockley before." I hoped my cheeks weren't turning red.

The waiter returned and placed our glasses on the table. "Your food will be served shortly," he said and quickly turned to wait on more customers.

When our food arrived, our conversation died down as we began to eat. We ordered dessert when our plates were empty and made some more small talk. The bill arrived soon after and Anthony paid it all, including the tip, even though I offered to pay my half. I had brought part of my paycheck along specifically for this purpose.

"Thank you, Anthony," I told him as we exited the restaurant.

"It's my pleasure," he replied, holding my arm so it was laced through his. I didn't pull away for fear it would be rude.

He made a detour through the park. The stars could be seen clearly, shining brightly through the trees. I looked over at a star near the Big Dipper constellation that I had picked several years ago to represent my father's soul after he died. More stars could be seen here, since we were basically almost in the middle of nowhere. Each new star I saw equaled someone who died in the sinking. And there were a lot more stars.

We stopped at the gate at the exit to the park. Anthony held my elbow and I had to turn to face him.

"Rose—," he began to say, but broke off.

"Yes?" I asked, looking into his brown eyes that were staring intently into my blue ones.

"Rose, I—," he began again. He seemed at a loss for words. He started leaning towards me. His eyes slid shut. I was confused. I couldn't do anything except stare at him. I was frozen.

Until his lips finally touched mine, that is.

I quickly stepped back, gasping. "Anthony!"

"Rose, I'm sorry! I don't know what came—"

I didn't listen to the rest of what he had to say. I spun on my heel and hurried home.

"He knows Cal," I said as I brushed my hair at the vanity.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Anthony—he's _friends_ with _Cal._"

"What do you mean, 'friends'?"

"They're correspondences."

Jack sat heavily on the bed. He seemed to begin ranting to himself. "How does a guy like Anthony—from Chippewa Falls, no less—know a fella like Cal?"

"Their fathers," I said, but Jack kept on talking.

"I _knew_ I didn't trust that guy. We should leave, before he tells Cal—"

I walked over to the bed and pushed Jack down so he was lying on his back. I curled up beside of him. "We'll leave as soon as this play's business is over. We'll go to Santa Monica, just like you've told me about… Besides, I don't think he'll make the connection…" I trailed off and soon fell asleep.

The next day, I didn't have rehearsal or anything to do, really, so Jack and I decided to have a day out. We walked to town, not having a motorcar or any other mode of transportation. We passed through the center of the small town and to the park. There were four swings and a slide. I sat on the swing with Josie while Jack pushed us both. Eventually we moved to the slide. When we got hungry, we set up our picnic. Jack got his sketchbook out and began drawing the park scenery. I laid down with Josie and played peek-a-boo with her.

_Dear Cal,_

_ With my work at the theater, I have encountered a Rose of my own. She is a beauty. I asked her if she knew you, but she declined. It would have been a long shot, however, if the Rose I am speaking of is your fiancé. And how would she have made her way all the way here? And, besides, she's been courting this Dawson for quite some time. _

_ Well, I thought I'd eliminate this Rose in Chippewa Falls from your search for your love. Forgive me, but are your positive your Rose did not sink with the _Titanic_? You must realize that when your search goes cold. Consider it a possibility for now. _

_ I am sorry this letter is not at its greatest length, but I have rehearsals to attend to which will keep me busy for the next few days, as the grand opening is next Friday. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Anthony Campbell _

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. And its shortness. It's about as long as the others, but not long enough to make up for the wait. I'm going to work on the next chapter now or tomorrow on the way home from the cabin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Ood, EternalSerenityGallaghergirl, girlofathousandstorys, LucyBongos, and (hey, you have the same name (Kayla) as me!) for reviewing! And to those who favorited or alerted. I got a lot of those! I was so happy! **

_Dear Anthony,_

_ Dawson you say? She's courting a Dawson. Do you happen to know his first name, by any chance? I thought I saw his name on the survivor list. Perhaps I've met him before. It would be nice to meet with old acquaintances, don't you agree? _

_ I still have not found my Rose here in New York. I have come across several who resemble my fiancé, but none are her. I feel like I am swept into the _Cinderella_ fairytale, finding my princess with nothing but a shoe. Of course, I don't have one of her shoes, but you get the general idea._

_ Upon my arrival here, I have discovered my mother has passed. She died a few weeks ago and the telegram did not arrive during my stay in England. It is a very sad time in the Hockley household. My aunt has been sobbing ever since I arrived home, blabbering about how I look so much like my mother. Rose never showed this much emotion, so I do not know how to handle this situation. However, she does have her maid with her, who has done much of the consoling. _

_ My letter is not much longer than yours was, sadly, but we are making our way to the Bentley Mill Cemetery, where my mother is buried, as I still need to pay my final respects._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Cal Hockley_

_P.S. Would you have a performance next week? I would love to catch a train out there and see you in person and why not see your play while I'm at it? Even if I can't make the performance, I plan to visit you, anyway._

**..~**~..**

_Tonight's the night_, I thought. I took a deep breath and entered the theater. When Jack noticed I wasn't at his side, he turned. He smiled at me. I guessed I looked very nervous.

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll do great. I've watched you practice—you're amazing!"

"Thanks," I replied. "You'll sit right up front, right? Be in that seat"—I pointed over to the seat in the center of the front row, where Jack was assigned to sit—"by eight o'clock sharp?"

"I'm going there now! And I won't leave, either. I'll be there the whole time. You can just look at me and pretend we're back home, practicing."

"All right," I sighed. I turned to look at the stage. Anastasia, who'd become a friend of mine the past few weeks, was waving at me from the wing, urging me to hurry up and join the others. "I have to go. Get ready and all." I kissed Jack one last time and transferred Josie over to his arms. She was getting heavy for such a small girl.

"Break a leg!" Jack called as I was halfway to Anastasia. "That's performer-talk for 'good luck,' right?" I chuckled and shook my head at him. I waved to him as I was pulled behind the curtain.

"You're late!" Anastasia scolded.

"I am not!" I defended. "It's six forty-five. Right on time. Besides, Annabelle and George aren't even here yet!"

"They're not main characters, are they?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly."

**..~**~..**

Anthony caught my arm as I was beginning to walk on stage. The curtains weren't open yet, but we needed to get into our places. I glanced at Anthony, then looked away. We hadn't talked since the night he kissed me. I was still upset with him about it, but obviously he didn't get the clues that put together—_very_ clearly, I might add—that I didn't want to talk to him unless deemed absolutely proven necessary.

"Rose, listen—," he began.

I cut him off. I still didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. "Maybe I'll listen later, but I can't right now. We're getting ready to start and I can't waste time talking to you over here!" I pulled my wrist out of his hand and marched (however calmly I tried to walk) over to my chair behind the "sewing shop's" counter.

I took a deep breath, trying to be less like Rose and more like Evelyn. It still felt weird acting like I was third-class, even though I technically already was. I picked up a cloth from nearby and set in on my lap. When the curtains opened, I would pretend like I was stitching something together. The owner of the theater made his announcements outside and the show finally began.

A bell tinkled off stage, signaling that a door was opening and someone was walking into "Seamstress Munroe's," the shop that had been handed down to me ("Evelyn") by my mother. I looked over to my right as Anthony walked onstage. I set down the cloth on my lap and stood up, walking over to the "customer."

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" I asked.

Anthony looked around, pretending to be glancing around the shop. He was acting uncomfortable, as his first-class character was unused to the rundown shops of third-class.

"I hear you're the best seamstress in town," Anthony said, walking forward.

"That's what they say. What are you looking for?"

He paused for a moment. "A dress for my…fiancé"—he sounded disgusted at the word—"as it is her birthday soon."

"I can do that, sir. Would have any preferences to the dress? Would your fiancé be able to come here so we can get the measurements?"

"No, she can't. I want this to be a surprise." He then quietly said (talking on stage's equivalent to muttering under his breath), "Too much is at stake for either of us to back out on the engagement."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Nothing."

**..~**~..**

William (a.k.a. Anthony's character) had stopped by the shop several times, more than necessary. He had snuck out several sample's of his fiancé's dresses, so Evelyn would have a foundation to build the new dress on.

Now we were acting the scene where I ran into him—literally—at the coffee shop. We were now sitting down at a table, with a busy street's backdrop dropped behind us. After I had fallen bumping into him (and hurt my foot, no less), we were now discussing the things that came to the tops of our minds, just like we did at "my" shop. We talked about our favorite places we had visited. My list was very short, just local attractions that the audience would recognize. His list was very long—Paris, Japan, places the audience only dreamed of visiting. I, as myself and not Evelyn, have been to many of these places.

Some people pretending to be casual passerby's, crossed in front of us. Annabelle, who was portraying William's fiancé, Kendra, was included in the small group of people. Anthony went rigid in his chair. He turned to the side, hiding his face.

"What?" I laughed. "Are you embarrassed to be sitting with me?"

"No," he said after Anastasia/Kendra passed. "That…was my fiancé."

"Oh." I took the last drink from my cup of coffee. "I'll leave, just in case she passes by again." I started to walk away, but then called back, "The dress will be finished and ready for pick up on Wednesday."

**..~*~..**

Currently, I was off-stage, changing outfits, but I knew what was happening onstage. Kendra was confronting William about being with me at the coffee shop, accusing him of an affair. He admits that maybe he does love Evelyn.Kendra gets _really_ mad, threatens to kill Evelyn if she ever sees her again, the usual villain-type stuff.

A few minutes later, it's time for me to make my reappearance. The setting is set back up to the sewing shop. I have Kendra's dress ready, neatly folded in a box tied with a purple ribbon. Anthony/William enters. He looks worried.

"What's the matter, William?" I ask, having no clue of the argument that took place.

"You should leave the city," he says quickly.

"What? I can't leave! My family—"

"It's best for you. Kendra is absolutely _livid_. She followed me here last week and saw me talking to you, more than I should be if the circumstances were usual."

"But I don't want—"

"You could live with a friend of mine for a few weeks, just until Kendra—"

"I don't want to leave you!"

He was silent. "I don't want to leave you, either, but I'm afraid you'll be hurt, that I'll never get the chance…"

I walked closer to him, placing my hand on his arm. "The chance to what?"

"Say…" He took a deep breath, his shoulders rising more than necessary. "Say I love you."

"Love—" I couldn't say the rest of my line. Anthony had kissed me _again_, after I was already mad at him for the first time he did so. He wasn't even supposed to kiss me here! Later, he was supposed to kiss me. When I was "dying." _That's _when it was going to happen. _That's _the one I prepared for. Not this one. He just wouldn't _back down_, would he?

**..~**~..**

We're nearing the end of the play now. _It's almost over,_ I told myself. _Anthony won't kiss you. Not now. He already had his shot._ I laid on a bed in a hospital gown. I had gotten shot in Kendra's rage. I was now "dying." This was where the scripted kiss was going to be. I hoped Anthony would improvise that one _out_.

Anthony took my hand. I struggled to keep my eyes closed, like I was supposed to. Anthony would continue talking to himself, telling me to wake up, that I couldn't die, et cetera. I would then wake up one last time. I finally let my eyes spring open. Anthony gasped, on cue.

"William," I said softly. I reached my hand up to his cheek and held it there. "I love you."

My eyes closed again and I was "dead."

_If only I knew how much the play would foreshadow my life…_

**As I was writing this, I realized the play might not be like a play. More like a book that I smooshed as a play. I write books, alright? Not plays. So don't bash this chapter for that, please? I know it wasn't a very good plot line, but I kinda just made it up on the spot.**

**Okay, so the night of April 14****th****, morning of the 15****th****, I couldn't sleep. I didn't actually fall asleep until 2:20 a.m. on April 15, 2012. The **_**Titanic **_**sank on April 15, 1912 at 2:20 a.m. O_o **

**Oh, any Potter fans out there? Pottermore's open, if you haven't heard! I finished the first book in a day! I got Sorted into Ravenclaw! Do you know how **_**happy**_** that makes me? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Ally babyy3, SapphireEyes06, Laura, EternalSerenityGallaghergirl, girlofathousandstorys, LucyBongos, and KaylaKissesKangaroos.**

**Oh, since I didn't make it clear last chapter, Cal did not attend the performance, he was just asking if Anthony had any tickets he could send, but Cal didn't go. **

_Cal,_

_ Jack is the name, I'm sure. Jack Dawson. Did you know him, also? But, I am still not convinced this is your Rose. She has a daughter—Josephine, I think the name is, goes by "Josie." The child is at least six months old. _

_ I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. That's terrible! To not even be able to attend her funeral… I remember when my mother died. My sister was depressed for weeks. All I had to do was get her talking about what she felt. She kept talking, only allowing me to nod at certain places. Every time I tried saying something, she just kept going. Maybe you could try that with your aunt._

_ I send my condolences your way,_

_ Anthony_

_P.S. And, yes, there is a performance early next week, if you receive this letter and can travel this way in time._

**..~**~..**

After the curtains had finally closed and the applauding ended, I stomped off backstage. Anthony followed me. I heard his heavy footsteps clomp across the wooden floor.

When I was safely out of earshot from most of the people, I spun around and faced Anthony. "Why did you kiss me?" I demanded. "Earlier, when you weren't supposed to!"

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "I don't know what came over me, a spur-of-the-moment—"

"You _know_ I'm with somebody. Why do you keep trying?"

"I don't know," he sighed and walked away. I heard some footsteps from my right and glanced that way. It was Jack, Josie on one arm, flowers in the other hand.

"You did wonderful," he told me.

"Thank you, Jack," I replied. I pecked his lips, taking the flowers. I pressed the bouquet to my nose. _Lilies_—my favorite. I pulled a lily from its stem and stuck it behind Josie's ears. She tolerated it for a minute before throwing it to the floor. I picked it up and placed it behind my own ear.

"C'mon," said Jack, "I made dinner reservations."

**..~**~..**

The other performances of the play went smoothly, the rest of them going according to script, for which I was thankful. Jack attended all of them. But the last one…there was an unexpected guest.

Cal Hockley had found me.

Up on stage, I had no way to tell Jack that Cal was sitting just three rows behind him. I couldn't leave in the middle of the play, either.

But how did he know I was here? The thought ran through my mind all evening. I nearly forgot my lines several times because of it. I could see Cal smirking from his seat below me every time I glanced that way. When the show was over, I hurried to a partitioned section of the backstage designated as my dressing room. I hid behind the screen so Cal wouldn't see me. I knew Jack would find me here. This was where we normally met.

At last, Jack arrived. I quickly pulled him next to me so he wouldn't be seen, either. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Cal's here," I whispered.

"_What_?"

"Sh! But, yes, he is. Before you ask why or how, I told you he's friends with Anthony."

"We need to leave." I whole-heartedly agreed with him. "We're going to Santa Monica."

They hurried out of the theater, talking briefly to Anastasia, who wouldn't leave them alone. As they darted by, Cal hid behind an opened door. _Santa Monica_, he thought, after overhearing their conversation in Rose's dressing room. _I'll see you there._

**..~**~..**

Rose, Jack, and Josie left on a train heading west the next morning. Rose had sent a letter to her friend Annabelle, telling her that they were fine and just had to leave so abruptly because of an ill aunt. She lied and told her she was heading east. She didn't know if Annabelle would come in contact at all with Cal, but she just wanted to play it on the safe side.

Josie, lulled by the rocking of the train, had fallen asleep in her arms. One of her (Rose's) arms was beginning to fall asleep. She tried to shift the baby around without waking her up. Luckily, Jack noticed and took Josie from Rose. "Thanks," Rose said softly, shaking out her arms. She stood up and stretched. Her legs were getting tired, too. She sat back down. She looked out the window and then towards Jack. "Are we going to be safe here?" she asked.

"I won't let anything happen to the either of you two," Jack answered. "I promise."

"Cross your heart?" She smiled at the childish phrase.

"Cross my heart."

"I'm going to have to find a job…"

"Acting's a job."

"Not a _real_ one."

"It _is_ a quote-unquote 'real one.' It made you money, didn't it?"

Rose sighed. She wondered about the job openings available for someone like her in Santa Monica. She didn't have too much experience in anything, so she didn't know who would want to hire her. She'd probably mess up her interview, too. She learned manners as a child, which would help her interact with others in high society, but Ruth never gave her lessons on work interviews. Where she came from, it wasn't a lady's duty to work. But where she was going, it didn't matter if the woman was helping to support her family or not. You just did everything you could to get by.

"Should we buy a house or rent an apartment?" she asked.

"I'd really love to have our own house, but we can't at first. We have to save up our money. I wish we could have stayed at Chippewa Falls longer, where we already had a house to live in and could save up the rest of our money until we decided to move out here. We've already spent half of the money you earned on transportation."

"I'd gladly spend every cent I earned for the rest of my life if it would keep us safe, alive, and away from Cal." Jack hummed his agreement and the two talked about their future, among other various topics, until the sun went down and Rose fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

**Hey, guys. Um, a lot has happened in these past two months. A few weeks ago, I was in the ER most of the day due to back and chest pain. Turns out it was my gallbladder. Two days after that, I had a pilonidal cyst removed. So then I got my gallbladder out. Turns out I had over twenty gallstones! The doctor said it hasn't been working for a very long while, so I have to go back to her again and get even more blood work done. (This would be the third time in the past month.) And I don't like getting my blood taken because my veins are small and they can't get the blood from anywhere else other than my wrist…which really, really hurts. Sorry for the rant. Everyone keeps complaining about my long A/Ns, but I can't help it, so I apologize. **

**OMG, I just realized that this story is two years old and I only have thirteen chapters! That makes me feel really bad. :( **

**And if you're still reading this ridiculously long A/N, are any of the characters OOC? I just haven't seen the movie in a while. I guess I'll face the tears and watch it all the way through again.**


End file.
